When mileage is considered, older drivers have a higher crash rate than other age groups. With the sharp increase in the number and percentage of older drivers in the population that will occur in the years ahead, and the decline in a wide range of functional capabilities that is normally associated with aging, there will be a crisis in highway safety unless the most at-risk individuals can be identified. Screening procedures are needed that are objective, accurate, and which can be administered efficiently and cost-effectively. The toolkit described herein is such a screening procedure. The toolkit includes a PC-based computer program that determines individual crash-risk based on medical fitness, functional ability, and traffic record for the previous 2 years. It will be available in two versions: a self-administered version that focus on gross impairments, and a more thorough physician-administered version. The program also educates and counsels affected drivers about options to preserve their mobility. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Public awareness through free distribution of the self-administered toolkit by insurance companies and organizations with a concern for the health and fitness of older persons. The ubiquitous nature of the selfevaluating kit will increase sales of the physician-administered toolkit to physicians.